A known handle device is described in WO01/20108A1. According to construction of the known handle device described in WO01/20108A1, a front arm portion extends from a front end of a handle grip member. An electrical function member is provided in the handle grip member. A transmitting connector is connected to the electrical function member. The transmitting connector extends from the inside to the outside of the handle grip member, and is fixed in parallel along an extended direction of the front arm portion.
According to the known handle device described in WO01/20108A1, because the electrical function member is connected to an external device which serves as a control electronic unit, a receiving connector is provided and is connected to the transmitting connector. The transmitting connector is fixed to a handle frame member configured so as to be attached to the handle grip member.
According to the known handle device described in WO01/20108A1, the handle frame member is configured to be fixed to a door of for example a vehicle, and the handle grip member is provided so as to be able to pivotally moves in relation to the handle frame member. The external device is connected to a door lock device.
With the construction of the known handle device described in WO01/20108A1, by virtue of a user holding the handle grip member, electrical information can be transmitted from the electrical function member to the external device via the transmitting connector and the receiving connector. At this time, because the external device is connected to the door lock device, automatic locking and unlocking of the door can be achieved by actuating the external device by means of electrical information.
However, with the construction of the handle device described in WO01/20108A1, the handle device is configured in such a way as to render difficult smooth connection between the transmitting connector and the receiving connector, and in extreme circumstances a danger arises that actuation of the external device may be impaired.
In other words, with the handle device described in WO01/20108A1, a separate attachment is not provided at the front arm portion of the handle grip member, the front arm portion to which the transmitting connector is fixed. Thus, when the handle grip is assembled onto the handle frame member, a visible check has to be made of the receiving connector of the handle frame member at the time when the transmitting connector of the handle grip member is inserted into the handle frame member. Further, when the handle device is assembled onto the door, for example, at a vehicle, because the receiving connector has to be positioned inside the handle frame fixed to the door, it is difficult to establish for certain a position of the receiving connector. Accordingly, occasions may arise where the transmitting connector and the receiving connector are not securely connected, and in cases where the transmitting connector and the receiving connector are not securely connected, actuation of the external device may be impaired.
A need thus exists for a handle device, which is configured so as to connect a transmitting connector and a receiving connector securely. The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides such a device.